On Rainy Day
by KittyBabyBoo Love YunnieBunny
Summary: No summary... yang jelas ini ff YunJae... please read and review :)


Title : on a rainy day…

Cast : DBSK Member and other.

Pair : yunjae

Genre : lil angst, romance

Ini ff pertama, udah lama sih... dan bikin nya Cuma iseng" aja jadi maaaf kalau typo bertebaran, EYD ga beraturan, dan banyk kesalahan lain nya... soal nya Cuma coba" bikin aja bukan yang gimana" sih

Saran dan kritik sangat diterima dan mohon dengan bahasa yang halus, no bashing... – kalau pun ada yang baca dan bersedia review-

**Happy Reading ^^ **

Rinai-rinai tetesan yang mengalir deras dari langit dan menghujam tubuh bumi ribuan kali bahkan tak terhingga itu menjadi pemandangan yang memilukan bagi seseorang yang sekarang menilik tetesan yang merembes dari atap teras kamar yang dihuni nya, dari balik kaca besar yang menuju taman yang dibasahi oleh hujan.

Senyum kecut yang indah tergambar dari wajah cantik putih bak porselen miliknya. Bibir merah yang seperti cherry itu bergetar dan sedikit membuka. Seperti dia ingin mengucapkan sesuatu, namun kembali menutup dan menatap lantai yang sedang dipijak nya. Dihela nya napas nya, dan tatapan nya menjadi nanar. Seolah-olah ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran nya dan memaksa nya untuk memikirkan hal itu terus menerus.

Sekali lagi, ia menghela napas dan dengan pandangan kosong yang tertuju lurus kearah jendela kaca yang dibuka lebar itu. Wajah nya yang cantik sekarang menjadi pucat. Dan napas nya yang cepat dapat dilihat dari dada nya yang turun naik. Mata doe eyes nya membesar, seperti sesuatu yang buruk memasuki pikiran nya. Kedua tangan nya diletakkan nya dikedua telinga nya.

" Tidak, aku tidak ingin mendengar nya " oceh nya semakin menekan tangan nya untuk menutup kedua telinga.

" Aku tidak ingin, tidak ingin, tidak ingin " sambung nya lagi dengan raut wajah yang ketakutan.

" Aku benci hujan, aku benci hujan, AKU BENCI… " Ia berteriak hebat dan tubuh nya bergetar.

" Hyung, wae ? " Seorang namja dengan cepat memasuki kamar nya dan sesegera mungkin berlari kearahnya yang membuat namja berperawakan sedang ini panik.

" Hyung " ia memanggil pelan namja yang sedang ketakutan setengah mati ini.

" Jaejoong hyung… " Disentuh nya perlahan pundak Jaejoong, namja yang sedang histeris dan kacau ini.

" Hentikan su, hentikan… " Mohon nya pada namja yang sekarang memeluk tubuhnya, dan menatap nya dengan pandangan miris.

" Sudah lah hyung, jangan lihat lagi, jangan lihat keluar dan istirahat lah… " Dengan sabar namja cute ini menenang kan Jaejoong yang sedikit menggigil didalam pelukan nya.

Perlahan-lahan dilepas nya pelukan nya pada Jaejoong dan secepatnya berjalan ketepi kaca besar, menarik gorden yang seharus nya sudah lama tertutup didalam ruangan kamar yang cukup luas untuk seorang pasien. Ia kembali mendekati Jaejoong yang masih bergetar, tak tahu apa yang ada dalam pikiran namja yang begitu sangat cantik untuk menjadi seorang namja ini. Pandangan nya tertuju kembali pada lantai kamar nya yang dingin.

" Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan hyung ? " Tanya nya dan duduk disamping Jaejoong. Ia sangat iba melihat keadaan hyung nya yang seperti ini jika tiap kali hujan turun menyegarkan kota seoul. Jaejoong menatap kearah nya dengan mata doe eyes nya yang berkaca-kaca.

" Kenapa dia begitu tega su ? " Tanya Jaejoong dengan suara nya yang sedikit serak.

" Maksud hyung ? "

" Kenapa dia setega itu pada ku Junsu, apa salah ku pada nya ? " Kedua mata Jaejoong seakan menuntut jawaban yang pasti dari dongsaeng nya ini. Junsu namja cute ini hanya menghela napas nya. Ia cukup bingung, kenapa hyung nya menjadi seperti ini jika hujan turun. Memori kenangan buruk nya seperti membaik dan mengingat kejadian yang menyakitkan buat nya. Junsu diam, dia tak tahu harus menjawab apa pada pertanyaan yang selalu terlontar pada Jaejoong jika dalam keadaan seperti ini.

" Kenapa su ? " Tanya Jaejoong lagi dan menatap Junsu dengan raut wajah nya yang nampak menderita.

" Entah lah hyung, kita akan menemui nya jika kau sudah benar-benar sembuh… " Jawab Junsu dan tersenyum kaku. Cuma hanya ingin menenangkan Jaejoong, biasa nya Jaejoong akan menurut jika dia bilang seperti itu.

" Sekarang tidur hyung, kau ingin cepat sembuh bukan, kau sudah bosan berada dirumah sakit ini bukan ? " Tanya Junsu dan diangguki oleh Jaejoong yang layak nya seperti anak kecil yang patuh.

" Nah, tidur lah… " Junsu menarik selimut Jaejoong yang sudah berbaring dan mulai memejamkan mata nya mencoba untuk tidur dan melupakan mimpi buruk yang telah dilalui nya, kenyataan pahit yang membuat nya sakit.

Junsu menghela napas nya lagi. Ditatapnya lekat Jaejoong, hyung yang sangat disayangi nya ini. Dia sungguh merasa miris melihat keadaan hyung nya yang seperti ini. Sebenar nya Jaejoong sudah bisa kembali kerumah nya, hanya saja keadaan psyche nya sedikit terguncang yang membuat nya harus tetap berada dirumah sakit ini.

—–

" Aaarrgggg " pekik kan keras seorang namja yang berada ditengah-tengah ruangan mewah ini sedikit memekakkan telinga seseorang yang berada disana.

" Calm down " ujar nya yang mencoba menetralisi keadaan yang mulai memanas ini.

" Ini pilihan yang sulit ! " Sahut namja yang beberapa saat tadi setengah berteriak.

" Kau yang membuat semua itu menjadi sulit dan rumit Yunho ! " Jawab nya dan menatap namja yang sedang berjalan mondar mandir didepan nya.

" Aku ? " Tanya nya dengan wajah yang terlihat setengah emosi.

" Ya kau ! " Jawab cepat namja yang duduk disofa ruang mewah kediaman namja yan tengah kalut dengan perasaan emosi yang memuncak.

" Kenapa kau menyalah kan ku ? Kenapa kalian semua menyalahkan ku ? Bahkan Kangta hyung tak ingin berbicara lagi dengan ku ! " Teriak Yunho dan menatap namja yang nampak tenang ini sedikit mengangkat sebelah alis nya.

" Karna itu kesalahan mu Yun… " Sahut nya datar dan menatap kearah lain.

" Kalian semua berkomplot untuk membuat ku terpojok dan menyalahkan ku dari segi pandang kalian yang terlalu membela nya ! " Yunho menarik napasnya pendek dan cepat-cepat, berusaha mengontrol emosi yang sudah mencapai kepermukaan nya lebih dari sebelum nya.

" Kalian ? Maksud mu ? "

" Ya kalian, kau dan Kangta hyung, Park Yoochun ! " Yunho menatap mata Yoochun tajam, Yoochun tertawa kecil yang membuat Yunho semakin emosi.

" Aku tidak membela siapapun disini, TIDAK SIAPAPUN ! " Tegas Yoochun dan menekan pada beberapa kata yang diucapkannya. Yunho mendekati Yoochun dan duduk disamping Yoochun. Ia berusaha mengatur napas nya yang terburu, dan mengendalikan emosi nya.

" Tapi chun, sudah jelas dari perkataan mu kau terlalu membela nya… " Kali ini nada suara Yunho terdengar pelan dan tanpa emosi.

" Tidak Yun, aku hanya menelaah masalah kalian dari segala sudut pandang yang terjadi, dan disini hanya kesalah pahaman, dan hal itu kau buat lebih parah dari sebelum nya ! " Yoochun melirik kearah Yunho yang disebelah nya.

" Kesalah pahaman ? " Tanya Yunho dan tersenyum kecut.

" Benar, salah paham ! Kau terlalu cemburu mungkin, tapi langkah mu sangat salah "

" Aku melihat dengan mata kepala ku sendiri, dia bergandengan dengan namja brengsek yang bernama Choi Siwon itu, bukan hanya sekali, tapi beberapa kali ! " Suara Yunho sedikit meninggi.

" Maka dari itu ku bilang kau salah paham dan membuat nya lebih parah dengan namja tinggi brengsek yang bernama Shim Changmin itu ! " Ujar Yoochun terang-terangan tanpa rasa takut sedikitpun mengucapkan hal itu.

Yunho menatap tajam Yoochun, ia ingin sekali menonjok wajah tampan namja disebelah nya ini.

" Jangan sebut dia dengan sebutan brengsek ! Dia tak tahu apa pun tentang hal ini… "

" Ooh ya ? Kalau begitu jangan sebut Siwon dengan sebutan brengsek juga, karna dia MURNI TIDAK TAHU apa pun ! "

" Kau benar-benar ingin menyudutkan ku Chun ? Sama seperti Kangta hyung yang sangat menyudutkan ku dengan seluruh argumen nya "

" Tidak juga, aku hanya ingin membuat masalah ini lurus, sehingga tidak ada pihak yang tersakiti lagi "

" Pihak yang tersakiti ? " Yunho tertawa kaku mendengar kata-kata sok bijak dari Yoochun.

" Benar, aku tidak ingin semua ini berlanjut terus menerus sedangkan ada seseorang yang menderita sakit namun sekalipun kekasih nya tak pernah menjenguk nya, tidak tahu apa kah masih pantas seorang bastard seperti diri nya disebut sebagai kekasih namja cantik yang malang itu ! " Yunho memicingkan kedua mata nya, dan berusaha untuk bersabar sebisa nya, walau sebenar nya bathin nya sudah sangat tidak sanggup dipojokkan terus menerus oleh dua sahabat nya.

" Itu kesalahan nya ! " Yunho mencoba membela diri.

" Dimana letak salah nya Yun ? " Yoochun bertanya dan sedikit bergumam.

" Jika semua itu benar hanya salah paham buat ku, kenapa dia diam ? Kenapa tak ada satu pun penjelasan dari nya untuk ku ? " Yoochun menatap Yunho yang sungguh tidak ingin disalahkan dalam kasus ini.

" Jika ku bilang dia datang dan ingin menjelaskan padamu soal itu lalu apa pendapat mu ? "

" Tapi nyata nya dia tak ada datang bukan ? "

" Dia datang ! " Ujar yoochun tegas dan lantang. Yunho tersenyum kecut disambung ledak tawa nya, dia berpikir semua ini hanya lah lelucon para sahabat nya yang terlalu membela orang yang ada dalam percakapan mereka sekarang.

" Kau tahu kan, dia sering sakit-sakitan ? "

" Ya, aku tahu, dia mempunyai fisik yang lemah sejak dulu "

" Kenapa kau tidak memikirkan hal itu ? " Yunho mengangkat kedua alis nya dan menatap bingung yoochun.

" Jika kau tahu dia sering sakit-sakitan, lalu kenapa kau menjadi seperti ini ? Dimana otak mu Jung Yunho ? "

" Apa maksud mu ? " Tanya Yunho tak mengerti arah dari pembahasan ini.

" Kenapa kau berpikir kalau dia bermain-main dengan Siwon ? Mereka hanya satu jurusan, ku pikir wajar jika Siwon melihat teman nya yang sedang menderita kesakitan dan menolong nya ! " Jelas Yoochun santai. Yunho menatap tak mengerti kearah Yoochun yang tengah menghela napas nya. Kenapa susah sekali menjelaskan segala hal pada namja ini ?.

" Baiklah, sebenar nya aku tak ingin memberitahukan hal ini, aku ingin kau meraba nya sendiri Yun, tapi jika dilihat dari semua yang terjadi, itu akan sangat mustahil… " Yoochun sekarang menghadap Yunho dan menatap tepat pada kedua bola mata musang yang menyala milik Yunho.

" Aku sungguh tidak mengerti kemana pembicaraan ini sedang berlangsung ! Yang ku tahu kalian hanya ingin memojokkan ku ! "

" Aku tidak ingin mencampuri urusan mu dengan si tiang listrik itu, aku hanya ingin meluruskan setiap kesalahan disini, Kangta hyung juga sangat ingin memberi tahu hal ini, tapi dia memilih untuk diam karna menghindari perdebatan hebat dengan mu, kau tahu kan kalian sudah tidak sejalan sejak kau memperkenal kan Changmin sebagai kekasih baru mu itu ! "

Yunho mendengus kesal dan menatap tak senang kearah Yoochun, ia sangat tidak suka jika orang lain memanggil kekasih baru nya itu dengan sebutan yang sangat tidak mengenakan.

" Berhenti menyebut nya tiang listrik, jangkung, atau… "

" Apa ? "

" Dia mempunyai nama chun, kau bisa memanggil nya nama nya bukan ? "

" Okey, terserah mu lah… "

" Bagus ! " Puji Yunho pada jawaban Yoochun yang tak peduli.

" Aku hanya ingin memberitahukan kepada mu Mr. Jung yang merasa dikhianati atau disakiti, ketika kau mengirim kan nya sebuah pesan singkat malam itu, tanpa penjelasan dan tak tahu ujung pangkal masalah nya buat seorang Jaejoong yang terlalu mencintai kekasih nya yang menurut nya Perfect ! Jaejoong, dengan kondisi kesehatan nya yang menurun dengan nekat menerjang hujan yang terjadi malam itu, dia ingin menemui mu, menuntut arti kejelasan pesan singkat mu dan ingin melurus kan segala sesuatu yang mungkin terjadi diantara kalian, tapi naas… Dia melihat mu keluar dari mobil dan menggandeng mesra Changmin memberi nya sebuah perlindungan diwaktu hujan, bisa kau pikirkan sendiri kan kejadian selanjut nya ? Dengan kondisi nya yang cukup lemah, di tengah hujan, melihat kekasih sendiri sedang bersama yang lain, bagaimana perasaan nya ? " Jelas Yoochun cukup panjang dan dengan sabar.

Yunho membelalakan mata nya, seperti tidak percaya dengan penjelasan Yoochun tadi. Apa benar kejadian nya seperti itu ? Atau Yoochun hanya melebih-lebihkan, apa lagi Yoochun sendiri adalah kekasih dari Junsu dongsaeng Jaejoong. Bagi Yunho, bisa saja semua nya hanya akal-akalan Yoochun. Sangat sulit bagi nya untuk mempercayai ini, bisa jadi ia sudah mulai dibutakan dengan kekasih nya yang baru, Changmin.

" Aku hanya mengatakan yang sesungguh nya, selebih nya itu terserah dengan mu Yun… " Yoochun bangkit dari tempat nya duduk dan menatap sepintas Yunho yang masih termenung, tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkan oleh namja ini.

" Semoga kau bisa cepat menguasai keadaan… " Ujar Yoochun sebelum pergi dari ruang mewah kediaman keluarga Jung.

.

.

" Hyung… " Panggil Junsu pada Jaejoong yang sedang menikmati udara segar yang berhembus menerpa nya. Jaejoong membuka mata nya dan menatap dongsaeng nya yang sudah berada disamping nya dan menatap kedepan taman dimana mereka berada sekarang.

" Ne su ? " Tanya nya lembut dan tersenyum manis.

" Kau sudah benar-benar sehat sekarang hyung " ujar Junsu senang dan menunjukkan gigi nya yang putih dan rapi.

" Uumm, ku pikir… Mungkin " sahut Jaejoong dan kembali tersenyum.

Sudah seminggu sejak hujan terakhir yang membuat Jaejoong mengingat akan memory buruk nya, atau trauma yang membuat jiwa nya sedikit terguncang. Sekarang keadaan fisik dan mental nya mulai membaik, tentu hal itu menjadi kabar menggembirakan buat Junsu dan juga keluarga dan kerabat dekat nya.

" Kau boleh pulang besok pagi hyung… " Jaejoong langsung menatap dalam mata dongsaeng nya ini dengan mulut nya yang sedikit membuka.

" Benarkah ? " Tanya nya seakan takjub dengan yang baru saja di katakan Junsu. Junsu tersenyum cerah dan mengangguk cepat.

" Tentu hyung, apa kau senang ? "

" Sangat su, aku sudah sangat bosan 1 bulan lebih berada ditempat ini… " Omel Jaejoong dan mempoutkan bibir nya cute.

" Mulai besok hyung akan kembali kerumah, dan aku berharap hyung tidak akan menginjak rumah sakit ini lagi " harap Junsu dan menautkan kedua tangan nya seperti berdoa.

" Semoga saja, kajja kita harus berkemas ! " Ajak Jaejoong tidak sabar dan menarik lengan dongsaeng nya.

" Ne hyung kajja " sahut Junsu dan mengikuti langkah cepat Jaejoong menuju kamar inap yang selama lebih satu bulan ditempati nya.

Sepasang mata musang mengikuti gerak-gerik Jaejoong yang terlalu senang karna dibolehkan pulang besok pagi, sorot mata itu tiada henti menatap nya, ada terpancar banyak arti dari tatapan nya, seperti rasa rindu, kasihan, sayang dan cinta nya yang menjadi satu, sehingga membuat pemilik nya cepat-cepat menarik diri nya dari tempat dia mengintip aktivitas Jaejoong.

.

.

Yunho menunggu dengan sabar didepan sebuah apartment mewah, beberapa kali ia sudah melihat kearah pergelangan tangan kiri nya yang memakai arloji mahal. Hampir 30 menit ia berada didepan kawasan ini, tapi yang ditunggu-tunggu nya belum juga dilihat nya. Di hembuskan nya napas nya sedikit kesal, tak pernah sebelum nya ia diperlakukan seperti ini, menunggu terlalu lama dan sangat membosan kan.

" Lama sekali… " Ujar nya dengan nada yang sangat tidak sabar dan berdecak kesal. Yunho memasang mata nya dan menatap tajam kearah loby apartment mewah ini. Kedua mata musang nya membesar ketika melihat sosok yang sudah dari tadi ditunggu-tunggu nya, dengan segera Yunho turun dari mobil nya. Tapi mata nya kembali membesar ketika melihat sosok yang dari tadi ditunggu nya sedang dirangkul mesra oleh namja lain nya. Kedua gigi geraham nya kini beradu. Tangan nya sudah mengepal. Diperhatikan nya kedua sosok yang sekarang memasuki sebuah limo yang sudah menunggu didepan loby. Yunho segera memasuki mobil nya dan mengikuti kemana arah limo itu pergi.

.

.

Cukup sudah bagi Yunho untuk mendengar ocehan yang cukup membuat telinga nya panas, biarpun bukan dalam jarak yang dekat, tapi percakapan dua orang ini cukup jelas dijangkau nya dari tempat ia berada dalam sebuah resto yang elit ini. Wajah Yunho mengeras, emosi mulai terlihat dari wajah kecil nya yang tegas dan tampan.

" Shim Changmin " desis nya dan menatap tajam pada salah satu meja didepan nya.

" Kau membohongi ku ! " Lanjut nya lagi dan segera menjauh dari resto ini dengan semua emosi yang siap meledak-ledak. Jika ia memutus kan berada disana mungkin saja sekarang ia akan mendatangi dua orang namja itu dan membuat keonaran disana. Tapi pilihan Yunho cukup bagus dengan menjauh dari kedua orang itu.

.

.

Yunho mengangkat gelas wine lagi, entah sudah gelas keberapa yang sekarang diminum nya. Pikiran nya terlalu kalut, dan otak nya terlalu lelah untuk berpikir. Semua yang dialami nya 1 bulan terakhir ini sungguh membuat nya frustasi. Sampai-sampai hati nya berontak untuk sikap nya yang terlalu gegabah pada waktu itu. Kenapa ia memutuskan menjalin hubungan dengan namja yang bernama Shim Changmin itu ? Kenapa ia berpikir terlalu sempit hanya karna merasa nyaman berbincang-bincang dengan Changmin, menceritakan kisah nya dan sampai akhir nya ia menendang Jaejoong yang tak tau apa-apa tentang kesalahan ' putih ' yang dibuat nya sendiri. Bisa disebut dia terlalu terlena akan pesona namja yang datang ditengah hubungan nya dengan Jaejoong nya.

" Gila ! " Umpat Yunho dan meletakkan gelas wine nya sedikit menyentak keatas meja.

" Ku pikir dia sungguh polos, sungguh baik dan menyenangkan " lanjut nya lagi dengan mata musang yang tersulut emosi nya sendiri.

" A liar ! And me ? Stupid ! I'm a stupid… " Gumam nya lirih dan menatap kedepan meja bartender mewah didalam kediaman nya sendiri.

" Aku… "

" Yun… " Sapa sebuah suara yang tiba-tiba memanggil nama nya, dan segera mungkin Yunho menengok tempat dari mana datang nya suara itu. Senyum getir terlihat dari raut wajah Yunho yang sangat kacau.

" Are you okey baby ? " Ujar namja ini dengan nada suara yang cukup khawatir dan mendekati Yunho yang menatap nya jijik.

" Mian, tadi aku ada janji dengan teman ku, aku tak sempat memberitahu mu dan ponsel ku low bat, maka dari itu aku langsung kesini… " Jelas nya dan semakin mendekat.

" Benarkah ? " Tanya Yunho dingin dan menghindar dari pelukan yang ingin dilayangkan namja ini pada nya.

" Tentu Yun… Aku merindukan mu " ujar nya dan tersenyum manis, senyum yang sungguh sangat dibenci oleh Yunho.

" Ku pikir kau tadi sedang bersama dengan kekasih mu yang lain, mengatakan bahwa hanya dia yang berarti dalam hidup mu, hanya dia satu-satu nya dan bla, bla, bla… " Yunho sedikit melirik namja yang kini tergagap ditempat nya.

" Yun kenapa kau… "" Sudah lah Changmin, aku melihat semua nya dengan mata kepala ku sendiri ! "

" Aku bisa menjelaskan nya…"" Itu sudah cukup jelas untuk menjelaskan semua nya "

" Tapi Yun… "

" Keluar lah ! Aku butuh waktu untuk sendiri ! "

" Aniyo "

" KELUAR " changmin menghela napas nya sebelum keluar dari rumah mewah yunho. Tak ada perlawan yang terjadi disana, mungkin Changmin sendiri sudah tau bagaimana nasib hubungan dari mereka berdua.

.

.

Jaejoong mempout kan bibir nya. Ia tengah menunggu jemputan Junsu, dongsaeng tercinta nya itu. Ditatap nya langit kelam yang ingin menumpahkan sebagian isi yang memberatkan nya dan membasahi bumi, membuat mental nya sedikit takut. Jaejoong baru saja selesai berbelanja disebuah butik yang sudah lama menjadi langganan nya, dulu dia kerap kali kesini bersama kekasih nya Jung Yunho. Namun semenjak 1 bulan yang lalu tepat nya ketika malam hujan yang membuat nya trauma itu Jaejoong tak pernah lagi melihat wajah Yunho yang dirindui nya. Ia sungguh merindukan kehadiran namja itu, walaupun pada kenyataan nya Yunho sudah meruntuhkan hati nya dan menghancurkan nya sekaligus, tak masalah buat nya selama rasa cinta nya masih utuh buat namja itu. Jaejoong akan terus begini, menunggu sebuah kepastian yang tidak tahu kapan akan berakhir.

Hal yang hanya bisa dilakukan nya untuk mempertahan kan hubungan nya, meski sekarang sungguh sangat buram antara nya dengan Yunho. Jika seandai nya pun Yunho nya datang dan hanya untuk mengatakan kata-kata yang sebelum nya dikirim oleh namja itu lewat pesan teks nya, Jaejoong pun akan menerima itu. Ia sudah sangat kebal dengan yang nama nya sakit hati, diacuhkan, merasa tak dipedulikan atau pun sekarang dikhianati oleh kekasih nya itu. Ia tak ingin menyalahkan Yunho tentang hal itu, bagi nya jika Yunho bersikap seperti itu mungkin saja diri nya yang kurang sempurna atau pun terlalu lemah. Harus disebut apa tentang namja cantik ini ? Apa kah seorang yang sangat malang ? Atau seseorang yang terlalu pasrah ? Atau mungkin seseorang yang sangat setia sehingga ia tak ingin menyalahkan kekasih nya ?.

Jaejoong membuka kembali isi pesan teks yang masih tersimpan dalam folder inbox ponsel nya. Dibaca nya berulang kali kata-kata yang menghancurkan hati nya itu. Sungguh dia tidak mengerti kenapa tiba-tiba saja Yunho mengirimi nya pesan teks seperti ini.

" I'm so sorry baby, I really love him now… " Eja nya pelan dan hampir membuat air mata nya menetes. Dan semua penjelasan tentang pesan teks itu disaksikan nya sendiri, dengan kedua mata nya sendiri. Betapa sangat menyakitkan nya hari iru buat Jaejoong.

_Teeess…. Teess… Teess_

Jaejoong menatap keatas langit yang tadi kelam, ponsel nya sedikit basah dengan sebuah cairan yang menetes dari atas langit.

" Hujan ? " Tanya nya pada diri sendiri, mata nya langsung membesar, segenap memory yang tersimpan baik dalam otak nya sekarang terlintas didepan nya. Ketika malam yang sangat menyakitkan nya itu dan membuat nya hancur sedang diputar ulang oleh otak nya. Ia ingin berontak ia ingin berteriak, rasa trauma nya pun sekarang datang lagi. Padahal seminggu yang lalu ia dinyatakan sehat fisik dan mental dengan melalui beberapa ujian yang diberikan dokter. Tapi sekarang Jaejoong mulai menjadi panik.

Pandangan Jaejoong sekarang mengitari tempat dimana ia berada, Junsu pun belum tiba. Bagaimana ia bisa mengatasi hal ini ? Jika ia benar berada didalam keadaan yang membuat nya trauma. Apa lagi sekarang hujan mulai lebat dan Jaejoong masih berada ditempat nya, bagai orang linglung yang tak bisa berpikir untuk kemana dia akan pergi untuk berteduh.

Tubuh seputih porselen nya sekarang sudah basap kuyup diguyur tetesan alami yang jatuh dari langit. Tapi Jaejoong masih berada ditempat nya tanpa berpindah sedikit pun. Mata nya masih sama seperti tadi, mata doe eyes nya yang lebih besar.

" Hujan… " Ujar nya lagi pelan dan membuat jiwa nya memberontak. Ia ingin berteriak tapi rasa nya bibir nya terlalu kaku untuk mengucapkan kata yang ingin diucap kan nya dan sudah terangkai didalam otak nya. Badan nya mulai bergetar dan dengan refleks tangan nya yang membawa tas belanja dari butik yang baru dikunjunginya terjatuh. Beberapa mata menatap nya bingung, tapi hal itu sudah biasa bagi kehidupan dikota seoul.

" Joongie… " Sebuah suara yang terdengar sangat familiar ditelinga Jaejoong menyapa nya. Dengan perlahan Jaejoong berbalik arah. Wajah nya yang tadi menunjukkan rasa ketakutan nya sekarang semakin takut. Kenapa dia bertemu namja ini dalam kondisi yang seperti ini. Sama seperti terakhir kali dia bertemu namja ini yang membuat nya takut dan trauma dengan cuaca hujan.

" Jaejoongie… " Panggil suara berat yang keluar dari bibir penuh yang sangat dikenal nya. Jaejoong mengangkat alis nya, seakan dia berada dalam situasi antara nyata atau hanya ilusi nya. Benarkah apa yang dilihat nya sekarang ? Tubuh athletis Yunho yang dirindukan nya juga sedang basah terkena tetesan hujan ? Apa ini hanya imagin nya yang seakan menjadi-jadi untuk mengobati rasa trauma nya yang akan memburuk jika terlalu terbawa oleh suasana hujan ?.

" Yunyunnie… " Panggil jaejoong dengan suara nya yang parau dan terus menatap pada wajah tampan yang ingin sekali disentuhnya.

" Ne Joongie… " Sahut Yunho, dan cepat kedua tangan Jaejoong menutupi bibir cherry nya yang terbuka lebar.

" K-kau benar Yunnie ? " Tanya nya seperti tak percaya dengan kenyataan.

" Ne, aku Yunnie, Yunnie mu… " Jawab Yunho pasti. Tidak tahu pasti apa yang terjadi pada namja ini, sehingga dia sangat yakin dengan ucapan nya ini.

Beberapa saat yang lalu sebelum hujan tiba, Yunho sudah memperhatikan Jaejoong. Namja yang selama satu minggu ini membuat perasaan bersalah nya berkembang. Tentu, ia menyesali semua kebodohan nyata nya. Kenapa ia tidak mendengarkan ocehan sahabat nya ? Kenapa ia hanya memainkan ego nya sendiri demi kepuasan nya ? Ia memang patut disebut bastard oleh siapa pun. Ia memang terlalu keras kepala, dan hal itu diakui pasti oleh Yunho. Ia sungguh bodoh dengan membuat hati seseorang yang selalu mencintai nya hancur. Dan jika dipikir dengan akal, waktu satu minggu untuk nya merasakan bagaimana sakit nya Jaejoong, itu tidak lah sebanding dengan perlakuan nya pada namja cantik ini.

Yunho dan Jaejoong hanya menatap satu sama lain. Sekelabat bayangan tak mengenakan itu muncul kembali dalam otak nya dan membuat wajah nya yang tadi teduh menjadi terlihat sedih.

" Joongie baby ? " Panggil Yunho yang menyadari perubahan ekspresi dari Jaejoong.

" Andwe yun, andwe… " Pekik Jaejoong membuat Yunho tak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi pada Jaejoong.

" Joongie sayang… " Yunho menarik kedua lengan Jaejoong, namun tak berlangsung lama Jaejoong berhasil menepis nya dan berlari dari depan Yunho.

" Joongie… " Teriak Yunho dan mencoba mengejar Jaejoong yang tanpa peduli menerjang hujan, untung saja jalanan disini cukup sepi sehingga memudahkan bergerak bagi mereka.

" Jangan katakan itu Yun, jangan… " Teriak Jaejoong dan terus berlari menghindar dari Yunho.

Sekarang rasa trauma itu mulai lagi dan ia mulai takut. Jaejoong sendiri tidak mengerti kenapa ia menjadi seperti ini tiap hujan turun. Yang diinginkan nya Yunho kan ? Mesti hati nya hancur, asal ia melihat Yunho datang pada nya membawa penjelasan tentang hal terakhir mereka. Namun ternyata hal itu pun sulit dihadapi nya.

Yunho berhasil menggapai pergelangan Jaejoong. Dengan segera ditarik nya lengan namja yang membuat hati nya meletup-letup kencang ini. Kemudian mempertemukan tubuh mereka yang basah dan dingin.

" Lepas Yun, lep… "

" Mian… " Satu kata yang terucap dari bibir tebal yang kini menyentuh cuping telinga Jaejoong, seperti membuat Jaejoong terdiam dan tak bisa berkata apa pun, bahkan memberontak dalam pelukan namja yang kini memeluk nya pun tak bisa di lakukan nya. Ia memang tak akan pernah berhasil mengacuhkan perkataan maaf yang diucapkan lawan bicara nya.

" Mianhae… " Ucap yunho lagi dan membuat tubuh Jaejoong bergetar sekaligus membeku.

" Mianhae… Saranghae… " Dua kata yang sekarang dibisik kan Yunho pada nya, seperti sengatan listrik yang dapat membantu nya untuk mencerna setiap detail kejadian sekarang.

Mata doe eyes nya mengerjap dengan cepat. Jantung nya yang sudah lebih dari satu bulan ini tak berdetak hebat, sekarang mulai berdetak kembali, bahkan semakin kencang dari sebelum-sebelum nya.

" Mianhae, karna aku terlalu bodoh " bisik Yunho lagi dan hanya mendapat jawaban dari kebisuan Jaejoong. Walau begitu, tak sedikitpun Yunho melepas pelukan nya. Bagi nya ini sebuah kesempatan yang diberikan untuk nya oleh Tuhan dan juga Junsu yang berhasil dipaksa nya untuk mempertemukan nya dengan Jaejoong.

" Mian, karna aku terlalu bodoh, aku egois… " Tutur Yunho dengan bibir nya yang bergetar kedinginan dan menahan air mata nya yang ingin jatuh.

" Pesan itu… "

" Aku khilaf, itu sebuah kesalahan besar yang pernah ku buat "

" Dan seorang namja yang pada waktu itu ? "

" Itu juga sama, itu adalah sebuah keegoisan ku yang tak berpikir jernih ! " Jelas Yunho, ia sungguh sangat menyesali semua kesalahan nya. Ia terlalu egois dan itu sebuah fakta penting dalam hubungan mereka. Jika ia tetap bertahan dan tak tersulut dan terpancing dengan rasa emosi, cemburu dan juga tergoda nya, mungkin selama 1 bulan terakhir ini ia bisa menjadi kekasih yang penuh dengan kesempurnaan tanpa cacat sedikitpun.

Jaejoong diam, ia berpikir keras dengan apa yang harus dilakukan nya sekarang. Ia mengakui, ia sangat senang dengan kedatangan Yunho yang sudah ditunggu nya selama 1 bulan lebih selama dia sakit.

" Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae, ku rasa ribuan kata maaf ku tak akan pernah cukup menggantikan semua kesalahan ku padamu " ujar Yunho dan sedikit merenggangkan pelukan nya pada Jaejoong. Jaejoong diam dan menatap wajah Yunho yang dipenuhi rembesan air dari kepala nya.

" Yunnie, kau bisa sakit " ucap Jaejoong yang menatap panik pada wajah Yunho. Sekilas Yunho bingung namun kemudian ia bisa bernapas lega. Jaejoong nya memang bukan orang sembarang, seharus nya ia cukup bangga mempunyai Jaejoong yang begitu perhatian dan tak bertingkah ini. Ia benar-benar merasa sangat menyesal jika melakukan hal yang sama pada namja cantik yang akan selalu menatap kearah nya, tanpa peduli apa yang dilakukan nya dibelakang nya, dibohongi nya, diduakan nya atau sekalipun ditikam nya.

" Ani boo, Yunnie akan sakit jika kau jatuh sakit lagi, kajja… " Dengan gerakan cepat Yunho menarik kembali tubuh basah Jaejoong dalam pelukan nya dan berlari kearah dimana awal pertemuan mereka tadi.

" Yunnie, dingin… " Adu Jaejoong dan memeluk erat tubuh Yunho yang juga basah.

" Dingin boo, maka nya kita harus cepat kembali ke mobil… "

" Uumm joongie capek… " Rengek Jaejoong dan membuat Yunho khawatir. Tentu saja dia khawatir jika keadaan fisik kekasih nya ini lemah dan sekarang mereka berada dibawah guyuran air hujan, siapa yang tidak khawatir ?

" Yunnie… " Jaejoong sedikit terkejut ketika Yunho mengangkat tubuhnya dengan gaya bridal dan membawa nya berlari menerjang hujan menuju mobil Yunho.

Kedua namja ini saling berpandangan. Pandangan mesra yang sudah tak pernah tercipta lagi, sekarang mulai memanas kembali. Dengan pelan-pelan Yunho memajukkan kepala nya dan menyentuh bibir cherry yang tak pernah disentuh nya selama 1 bulan lebih ini dengan lembut, tanpa ada nya rasa nafsu yang menuntut dalam ciuman mereka. Benar-benar murni tanpa ada nya keinginan untuk menghancur kembali rajutan yang ingin mereka mulai lagi dari awal. Walau tanpa sebuah kata yang terucap, walau tanpa ada nya permintaan yang nyata salah satu dari mereka. Mereka berdua cukup paham, bagaimana membuat hubungan yang stabil yang hanya akan ada mereka didalam nya. Tanpa ada rasa keegoisan diri yang menuntut dan menghancurkan pasangan nya. Sungguh ini lah hal terindah buat Jaejoong ataupun Yunho. Tak ingin mengungkap yang dulu, walau banyak pertanyaan yang masih ingin diajukan Jaejoong ataupun Yunho. Namun, cinta mereka cukup menjawab semua nya. Jaejoong punya Yunho, dan begitu pun sebalik nya.

**The End **

_Jaejoong _

Butiran-butiran air yang menetes indah dari langit kelam membasahi sekujur tubuhku, Hujan !. Hujan turun beberapa waktu yang lalu, dan aku masih dengan setianya berdiri disini. Tanpa merasa getir akan rasa dingin yang menusuk pori-pori tubuh ku. Tanpa gentar untuk mundur ataupun berlari mencari tempat berteduh. Yaa, tentu aku tak perlu tempat berteduh selama dia masih ada didepanku sekarang.

Dia, namja yang meninggalkanku tanpa sepatah kata yang disebut penjelasan itu kini datang lagi kedalam hidupku. Dia datang begitu sangat tiba-tiba dan langsung mengatakan sesuatu yang membuatku terdiam tanpa bisa membalas apa yang diucapkannya. Aku diam bukan berarti aku tak tau jawaban apa yang dikatakannya. Tapi aku hanya ingi memandangi sosoknya yang berdiri dengan berani didepanku setelah rasa sakit yang diberikannya.

Yaa, namja yang sangat kucintai selama ini, sekitar 1 bulan yang lalu meninggalkanku entah untuk apa kini datang kembali kedalam hidupku setelah aku berusaha sekuatku untuk melupakannya. Benarkah aku berusaha melupakan nya ? Tentu saja jawaban nya tidak ! Sedetik pun aku tak bisa melupakan namja ini. Kini dia datang lagi membawa serpihan kosong hatiku yang dibawanya. Dia datang lagi dengan sejuta harapan yang membuncah didadaku. Harapan yang aku sendiri tak tau entah itu semu atau memang nyata.

Aku masih menatapnya yang sama sepertiku dibasahi oleh hujan. air-air dari langit itu turun perlahan dari rambutnya yang basah, bibir penuh yang selalu akan memberikan ciuman hangat pada ku itu kini sedikit bergetar dan membiru. Sama seperti aku sekarang, yang sedikit menggigil karna hujan yang harus ku sebut anugrah atau musibah.

Dia mengangkat wajahnya yang tampan dan tanpa celah sedikitpun. Yunho ! Namja didepanku ini bernama yunho, namja yang mengisi penuh hari-hariku selama ini. Mata musangnya kini menatapku lembut penuh dengan perasaan cinta yang ku damba selama ini.

Jika aku menangis apa kah dia akan mengetahuinya ? Tidak bukan ? Yaa tidak akan karna semuanya tertutupi dengan sempurna oleh hujan yang menyatu dengan tangisanku. Matanya terus menatapku seakan mengajak berbicara, aku ingin menolaknya, tapi sungguh aku juga akan terlarut jika mata musang itu menatap lembut dan hangat seperti ini. Hangat rasa-rasanya mampu menembus kulitku dan menelusup masuk kedalam hatiku yang dingin.

Bibirnya kini sedikit membuka seakan ingin mengucapkan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian menutup lagi dan mempertonton kan kembali kebisuan yang sudah cukup lama diantara kami. Hingga akhir nya ku selami lautan mata nya yang tak akan pernah bohong. Ada cinta disana, ada aku disana dan begitu banyak kata dan penyesalan yang ingin diucapakan nya namun rasanya tak akan pernah cukup waktu dan kata yang tepat untuk mengungkapkan semua nya.

Aku memang sangat takut dengan hari hujan, takut sampai kaki ku linu jika melihat hujan yang turun semenjak kejadian yang menyakitkan itu. Sebuah kejadian yang mengikis rasa mental keberanian ku. Kini bisa ku lawan dengan sangat baik, yaa walau pada awalnya cukup sulit, karna pada kenyataan nya hal itu bagaikan sebuah film yang terputar dengan jelas didalam benak ku. Tapi kini lain, mungkin bisa ku sebut hal ini adalah sebuah anugerah, benar ! Anugerah yang mempertemukan ku kembali dengan yunho, dan memperbaiki semua keadaan yang ada. Sebuah hubungan kami yang dingin dan diam ditempat. Ku pikir aku tak akan menyesal jika kali ini aku kembali masuk kerumah sakit, sebagai hadiah nya aku sudah mendapatkan kembali yunho disisiku bukan ? Aku kan mengunci nya disampingku. Tak akan pernah ku biarkan dia pergi ataupun direbut orang lain, kenapa ? Karna dia pernah pergi dan datang lagi padaku, banyak orang bilang…

Jika kau mencintai seseorang biarkan dia pergi, jika dia kembali, dia menjadi milik mu selama nya !.

_Yunho_

Kesalahan ku mungkin sudah diambang batasan nya. Aku tau, aku terlalu berdosa untuk kembali lagi kepadanya. Namun, tahu kah dia hatiku sekarat ketika aku menyadari makna penting nya diri nya buat ku. Aku tau semua ini mungkin tidak akan semudah dulu.

1 bulan lebih aku meninggalkan nya, hanya karna perasaan konyol jika ku sebut sekarang. Membuang nya dan mengambil seseorang yang salah benar-benar membuatku sangat bodoh. Bukan bodoh lagi, tapi bajingan ! Bahkan selama itu pun aku dibutakan oleh perasaan sesaat yang membuat ku hancur. Kenapa aku tak mendengarkan mereka yang mencoba mengingatkan ku ? aku egois, sangat.

Butiran hujan, sekarang membasuh tubuhku dan tubuhnya yang sekarang menjadi satu. Aku ingin membasuh semua yang pernah terjadi dulu, dan mengganti nya dengan yang baru dan natural seperti sebelum nya. Menghapus semua kesakitan yang pernah diderita oleh nya. Tentu akan sangat sakit jika kau diperlakukan seperti apa yang ku lakukan pada kekasihku. Menggantung status hubungan kami dan membiarkan semua nya tak tentu.

Semua kesalahan ku, tapi dia hanya diam dan menerima ku, ooh tuhan lihat betapa besarnya perasaan cintanya padaku ! Jika itu aku mungkin aku tak akan sanggup untuk mengulurkan langsung tanganku pada nya. Tapi berbeda dengan dia, yaa Kim Jaejoong ku, memang sangat berbeda dari ribuan makhluk yang terindah dimuka bumi indah. Dia adalah yang terindah selama nya didalam hatiku. Milik ku dan tak akan pernah ku lepas lagi, jika aku melakukan nya, maka aku akan mengizinkan Yoochun untuk menembak mati ku detik dimana aku menyia-nyiakan nya lagi.

**-fin-**

Gaje xD

Ga sengaja nemu ini file -_-

Sebenarnya ini sedikit pengalaman dalam dunia rp... well karna aka seorang roleplayer... hehehe

Ini kisah ku apa kisah mu ? –plaak-


End file.
